


The Girl with the Cracked Blue Eyes

by 1BlueTopaz1221



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Original Character(s), Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1BlueTopaz1221/pseuds/1BlueTopaz1221
Summary: We know Homeworld created the Shard Fusions and the Cluster. But what else did they experiment with?





	The Girl with the Cracked Blue Eyes

“Rose Quartz!”

I sat up in a blind panic, I could feel my gem glowing as my sword tried to manifest. I bit back a sob and laid back down. Human beds were surprisingly comfortable to my physical being, and I had accidently drifted into a sleep. I stare at the ceiling; I should know better than to let myself sleep. That’s when they start. The dreams. I don’t know what they mean, but I know exactly where they are coming from. My hand automatically reached for my forearm, where my gem was located. The bumps and cracks were familiar to me, like an old scar. But I knew my gem wasn’t broken, it was placed. I stood up in time to see the silver car pull up in the driveway. Shit. See, this wasn’t my house and I wasn’t exactly there for a good reason. When you have to live life on the outside, you needed funds. I grabbed my backpack and leather jacket and ran for the backdoor. I had just reached the edge of the yard when I heard someone yell

“Stop”

But I wasn’t turning around. I disappeared into the woods, running as fast as I could. When I felt safe enough to stop, I sat down and leaned my head up against a tree. Pictures from my dream flashed behind my eyes, and I felt the tears well up. I hated feeling pain. Pain is weakness. That thought they had drilled into my from day 1. by now, fat tears were rolling down my face, but I didn't care. I felt the heavy pull of sleep, and I didn’t fight it this time. my head hit the dirt as the darkness pulled me under.

_I didn’t understand, I could hear people talking, but I couldn’t do anything. I could see fragments, but I don’t know what to do. I’m not all together, I’m missing. Suddenly, I’m attached to something, but if feels wrong, I don’t understand, I’m trying to reform, but I can’t choose my form, I’m being pulled into this thing, I can feel us. We are two, but…but…now we are one…the two don’t exist. It hurts, I can’t do anything…Help…We…I…_

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had a massive headache, my face was stiff with dried tears. I needed food, and probally a hot bath, but right now, I was on a mission. This Rose Quartz had kept popping into my mind, and I knew I would have to find her. At least she could help me, since I was known all alone. But what if they knew I wasn’t dead. No, I couldn’t think like that. They thought I was in that crashed ship. And that is what they were going to continue to think. I start walking. I knew I was close to Beach City. Based on the newspaper articles, if I was going to find another gem, it would be here. Minutes turned into hours before I finally reached the town. It was quite small, adorable even. And apparently not very used to outsiders. I caught a few side looks from the townspeople, and realized that I may be covered in dirt and leaves, not a very normal thing. It didn’t take me long to find the beach, and I was very impressed. The ocean and its waters held a special place in my heart, after all, Lapis loved the sea. When she didn’t come back, they told me she was shattered, and it broke my heart. She should have been here with me, not buried under the soil in a hundred pieces. I kept walking down the beach, and it wasn’t long before I realized I was being followed. It wasn’t a human, they could never be that quiet, no, it was something unearthly following me. A soft shuffle from behind me, and I knew I was done, I turned around slowly, and found three gems standing behind me. It was a very odd sight, a stunted Amethyst, a Pearl and a Permafusion. All three had their weapons in hand, but they all took a step back when I turned around. I chuckled softly, I didn’t let people get close enough to see my eyes, but when they did, boy was it amusing. I wonder how badly I had frightened these gems, with my pale blue skin and cracked eyes. Yeah, my eyes are cracked. Not physically, but instead of having a round, solid iris, I have jagged array of blue streaks making them look like a shattered glass mirror. The Pearl spoke first

“Why are you hear?”

“I wish to see Rose Quartz” I replied The Pearl look up, and took a step back. I whipped around to see a very tall woman with soft pink curls. “R-Ro- Rose Quartz” She nodded her head. The way she was looking at me reminded me of the humans on the TV who had seen a ghost

“I thought you were broken” she said

“No, I escaped” I could see tears forming in her eyes as she looked at me, and suddenly I was swept up in a ginormous hug. I could practically hear the confusion from the other gems faces as Rose put me down. She turned to them, placing her hand on my shoulder.

“Amethyst, Garnet, Pearl. This is Blue Topaz.” I could see the questions in the Gem’s eyes, until the Pearl spoke out

“She doesn’t look like a normal gem”

“I’m not.” The Pearl’s face fell into that of confusion, but I continued. “I’m not a normal gem, only half of me is, I’m Half Human, Half Topaz.”

“I’m Homeworld’s Secret Weapon”


End file.
